1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible displays having a structure in which a display element is stacked on a bendable flexible substrate have been developed. As disclosed in JP 2016-015618 A, when the flexible display is configured to be foldable for carrying it, it is easy to carry the flexible display. Moreover, when the display is configured such that the opening and closing thereof can be electrically performed, the configuration is convenient when both hands are occupied, and this is possible by using, for example, wires made of a shape-memory alloy.
The shape-memory alloy has the property of returning to its original shape by heat. JP 2015-152816 A discloses that a wire whose original shape is bent and a wire whose original shape is straight are both used to enable the rolling and development of the display. However, the display may not be brought into a shape suitable for storage by an action in which the entire display is simultaneously deformed.